


Assembling the Podium Family

by xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (i mean technically), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Jewish Character, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Moving In Together, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teasing, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: One day in June, after practise, Victor and Yuuri dragged Yuri over to their apartment for dinner.In which Victor and Yuuri decide their apartment is too small, andadopt Yuriask Yuri to move in with them.(Set June 2017, canon compliant as of publication date).





	Assembling the Podium Family

One day in June, after practise, Victor and Yuuri dragged Yuri over to their apartment for dinner. Yuri had tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing could stand in their way.

“We’ve already rescheduled _twice_ , Yurio,” Victor said. “This is _important_.”

Victor thought everything was important, but Yuri didn’t know what Victor would do if he put it off any longer. It could blow up in his face.

And besides, Yuri was supposed to visit Otabek next month, and he didn’t want Victor to do something dumb and get in the way.

So Yuri huffed and complained, but followed Victor and Katsudon to their apartment. The dog ambushed them when they got in. Well, the dog ambushed Katsudon, as Yuri delicately sidestepped the chaos and plopped himself down on the couch.

Victor tsked at him. “You should help with dinner.”

He didn’t feel like having Victor badger him all night, so he heaved a sigh and trudged into the kitchen. “ _Fine_.”

Victor had set up the rice cooker – of course he’d bought a fancy rice cooker – and pulled out some marinated meat from the refrigerator. He began setting up a pan.

“How’s Otabek doing?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “He’s fine. He’s practising.”

“Do you two talk a lot?” Victor pulled a cutting board out and started cutting the meat.

“I guess,” Yuri said. They did, but for some reason he didn’t want to admit that to Victor. “We Skype once a week.” And texted and had voice calls daily, but again: Victor didn’t need to know that.

“Is he coming to visit again? It was good to see him.”

Yuri hesitated. “I don’t know. Maybe. What business is it of yours, anyway?”

“I think he’s a good influence on you, and I think you were happier when he was here.”

Yuri looked away. “What did you want, Victor?”

“I’ll just cut to the chase, shall I?” Victor said. He started preparing the curry.

Yuri noticed that Katsuki had finished petting the dog and was hovering awkwardly nearby. Victor walked over to his fiancé and wrapped an arm around his waist, food apparently momentarily forgotten. “Yuuri and I were talking, and we realised that a one-bedroom apartment really isn’t practical for our needs. We want Yuuri’s family to be able to visit, and eventually, we want enough room for a family of our own.”

Yuri wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. “Uh, congratulations?”

“We’re not done,” Victor said. “We found a _wonderful_ four-bedroom apartment close to the rink. It’s a _dream_.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Vitenka,” Katsuki said gently. “Remember your point?”

“Oh, right, yes!” Victor turned to Yuri. “We’d like you to move in with us.”

Yuri spluttered. He stepped back. He couldn’t have heard him right. “ _What_?”

Victor nodded. “It’s not as if you live with family now. We’ll be closer to the rink than Yakov’s apartment, your room would be bigger, and of course you’d be welcome to live with us as long as you’d like. We’d have room for your grandfather to come up and visit. Pyotya would be very comfortable; we’d supply any kind of cat furniture you’d like.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

Yuuri spoke up. “It doesn’t really seem like you have much of your own space at Yakov’s. Your entire personality is pretty much confined to your room, and we thought, if you lived with us, we’d all share the space. You’d have your own room for private space, of course, but you could also have some things in the living room, or kitchen. And when Otabek comes to visit, he could stay in the guest room instead of on a futon in your room.”

“Unless, of course, you _want_ him to stay in your room; he’s a good guy, and we’d totally be okay with that!”

“Okay, first of all,” said Yuri. “Victor, stop being a fucking creep. Otabek is my _best friend_.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Okay,” Yuuri said. “Regardless. He’s your friend, and I doubt that futon was very comfortable. And you don’t have to move in with us by any means, but… we know you don’t have family in St. Petersburg, and neither do we, and we think of you as our family. I hope you know that.”

Yuri felt his face flush. “Stop trying to sweet talk me, Katsudon. I’ll think about it. Now make Victor go back to cooking so we can actually _eat_.”

“Our room will be soundproofed, Yurio, don’t worry,” Victor assured him. 

Yuri wasn’t sure that was reassuring.

* * *

“Are you going to do it?” Beka asked. It wasn’t Saturday, but this situation had necessitated a Skype call.

Yuri rolled over onto his back. “I’m not sure. Living with Yakov’s okay. But my room’s small and the whole apartment’s small. I don’t think he’s ever gotten over the whole Soviet style of living. But at the same time… do I really wanna live with those two? And Beka, I’m _sixteen_ , it’d be for _at least_ two years.”

“They said their room would be soundproofed,” Beka supplied helpfully.

Yuri caught the subtext. “You think I should.”

“I think Victor and Katsuki are in your life forever now, whether you want them or not, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have a place you’re more comfortable calling home. When I came to visit, it was always ‘let’s go back to Yakov’s’, not ‘let’s go home.’ I think… they’d put a lot of effort into making you feel at home.”

“Yeah, maybe…”

“You’d get home-cooked meals, but you know they wouldn’t let you get out of shape, either. Besides, as much money as Victor likes to throw around, you’d probably have your own bathroom and shower.”

That did sound nice… and the shower would probably be great, with high water pressure…

“ _And_ they did say your grandfather would have a place to stay in Petersburg with them.”

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed. “I just don’t want them treating me like a stupid kid.”

“Yuri, you’re a serious competitor to them. I doubt Victor sees you as a stupid kid, and I’m _sure_ Katsuki doesn’t.”

“They said you could sleep in the guest room, if you wanted.” He did not, however, tell Otabek of Victor’s disgusting insinuations. Beka was his _best friend_. There was nothing… like that between them.

“I’d introduce Pyotya to Makkachin, and if they get along – or, really, if Pyotya cows Makkachin into submission – I’d do it. Closer to the rink, and besides, I bet Victor’s got all of his old costumes.”

All of Victor’s old costumes… some of them were pretty cool. “And no rent,” Yuri said. He knew Yakov charged him much less than he really _should_ , but the fact of the matter was that Yuri still had to pay rent on top of coaching fees.

“No rent,” Beka agreed. “And you’d be allowed to have your friends over, and your grandpa, and Pyotya would be with you.”

“Maybe I can talk Victor into letting me get one of those giant, expensive beds where you can have a glass of wine six inches away and jump around and the wine doesn’t move.”

“You can always ask. He’d probably buy it for you.” 

He would, Yuri realised. Not like Yuri was desperately strapped for cash, but he liked sending as much as possible to Ded, and… having Victor take care of some expenses, and eliminating rent… well, it sounded like a good deal.

* * *

Pyotya and Makkachin, as it turned out, got along fabulously. The cat wasn’t a _complete_ traitor, it turned out; she didn’t seem overly fond of Victor, although Yuri was pretty sure it was because the man was too damn _loud_. Pyotya was used to a quiet existence.

She did, however, like Katsudon. But then, Yuri supposed, that was really inevitable. He’d seen street cats approach the man like some kind of cat whisperer. Yuri wanted that kind of power.

“I want one of those fancy beds,” Yuri told Victor. “The kind where you can jump on it and the wine glass at the end doesn’t move.”

“Memory foam?” Victor asked. “That’s what we were going for for the guest room anyway. We’ll just buy two.”

“And,” Yuri said, “I’m not really religious or anything, but we’re putting a menorah in the window for Chanukah.” Yakov had never let him, but then he supposed Yakov was too tied to the Soviet Union in more ways than one. He was secular. Yuri, at least, had had a bar mitzvah. Dedushka had made sure of that.

“None of us really celebrate Christmas, anyway. We’ll do gift-giving at Chanukah and New Years’ instead. If the Grand Prix Finals conflict with Chanukah, we’ll exchange gifts for that there. Except for my birthday, of course. But we’ll have a New Years’ Tree.”

“Fine,” Yuri said. “Ded always had a New Years’ Tree growing up.”

“Great!” Victor enthused. “And you’ll have your own bathroom of course. We won’t give you any chores, but… we do expect you to keep your room and bathroom habitable. Mess is fine. Mold is not.”

“Geez, I’m not that messy,” Yuri huffed.

“And, of course, if we have company over, we’ll all help clean.”

That sounded fair. “Okay.”

“And again, Otabek’s always welcome. Don’t feel like you need to ask us to have him over. We’d appreciate a heads up, but as long as you’re not throwing huge parties, you’re allowed to have anyone you want over.” Victor suddenly grinned. “And if you and Otabek want some privacy, you can always talk to us! Just make sure to always use a condom! And lube, too!”

“Vitya!” Yuuri called sharply from where Pyotya and Makkachin had him pinned to the couch. “Stop embarrassing him!”

Yuri wanted to disappear.

“I mean,” Katsuki said, “yes, it’s obvious, but you’re not helping, Vitenka, dear.”

Victor huffed. “Fine. But the fact of the matter stands.”

“Otabek is my _friend_ ,” Yuri found himself saying. “My _best friend_ , and you two assholes need to stop acting like this, or I won’t move in with you.” He didn’t know if this was a valid threat, but they’d seemed to want him to move in with them, so he figured it was worth a shot.

“Maybe we should calm down, sweetheart,” Katsuki said. He winked and blew Victor a kiss. Yuri gagged.

“Oh, _Yuuuuuuri_!” Victor sighed and jumped onto the couch to join the pile.

What, exactly, was Yuri signing up for? Pyotya, due to the chaos, ran over to join Yuri. Victor seemed temporarily disappointed, but Makkachin started licking his face.

“Gross,” Yuri muttered. “I’ve gotta deal with this for at least two more years, now, Pyotya.” He scratched his cat behind her ears.

But, honestly, it wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The (new) apartment floor plan can be found on my tumblr [here](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/post/162246417926/the-podium-family-apartment-for-our-au-i-dont).  
> so when Victor says in Barcelona, "we don't really celebrate Christmas", he's mostly referring to the fact that in Russia, most people do... what most Westerners do on Christmas for New Years instead – and that includes Jews living in Russia.  
> Russian and Soviet Jews having New Years' Trees is a Thing that they don't see as at odds with Judaism because the USSR tried its best to totally secularise Christmas traditions and made them into new Soviet New Years Traditions.


End file.
